


Tongue Tied

by doplicdrone



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Friendship, M/M, another blurb, barely plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doplicdrone/pseuds/doplicdrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum got too drunk again and Ashton learns a lot about his best friend that he never knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of something i was writing so it has more to it than this, but this is my favourite part so i'm leaving this here.

The room was completely dark apart from the pulsating rainbow strobes that were giving Ashton a cluster headache. Where the fuck is Calum?, He wondered with gritted teeth, I swear to god if he's off fucking some random girl in the club bathroom right now, I'm going to kill him.

Ashton frantically rotated on the spot trying to look above the gyrating bodies and simultaneously avoid the few girls who were trying to grind against him. Just then a voice drowned out the music on the loudspeaker.

"Hello Sydney! It’s C-Dizzle Dizzle in the club!" Well that was Calum, alright-- now what the hell was he doing. Ashton pushed through the mass of people, trying to get to the stage where Calum was currently making a fool of himself.

"So this song goes out to a very special someone--" Ashton burst through the side of the stage and grabbed him away from the mic, dragging him out the front of the club. He pushed Calum against the wall, trying to ignore the couple two feet away from them that were, from the looks of it, about 2 seconds away from fucking each other. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ashton asked Calum furiously. Calum’s eyes were glazed over. He seemed as though he was about to answer before his legs gave out. Ashton grabbed him quickly and held him up.

"Ashton my man," He spoke slowly and giggled after he was done, “I was just giving the people what they love.” He grinned. Ashton began to wonder how he was always stuck taking care of him. 

"Just stay quiet I'm finding us an Uber." He took out his phone and tried to find a driver but his app wasn't working. “Shit.” He then searched for a cab company and called them. He talked to a shady sounding guy as Calum tried to whisper something in his ear, causing him to bat him away so he could say the address of the club. They sat on the curb outside the club, the dull noises of techno music pumped through Ashton’s head.

"Hey Ash, guess what." Drawled a still highly intoxicated Calum. He rolled his eyes and pried Calum’s hand of his leg where Calum had grabbed him.

"What Calum?" Ashton sighed, he was fed up with Calum’s childlike, yet uncomfortably sexual drunk mannerisms. Calum motioned for him to come closer as if he had a top secret message to tell, but Ashton just shook his head and stared back into the dark street.

Just then a yellow cab showed up and Ashton dragged Calum to his feet and pushed him stumbling into the back seat, following behind him. The whole ride consisted of Calum jabbering on about the colour of Ashton’s eyes or something along those lines, until they finally arrived at their flat. When Ashton somehow managed to get Calum up the many flights of stairs to their front door, he was nearly asleep in his arms. Ashton thought he looked sort of cute as he laid him down on the couch in the living room, his eyes scrunched up and pink lips all pouty.

He shook his head of these thoughts and began to walk back to his room when he heard Calum calling his name.

"Ashton!" He turned back to Calum and sighed,

"Yeah Cal?" Calum put his arms in the air and mumbled,

"I wanna sleep in your room Ash." Ashton let out a sigh knowing it meant he’d have to carry him again, but the idea that tomorrow Calum would be dealing with a bitch of a hangover made Ashton pity him. Calum’s arms automatically wrapped around him and he nuzzled his face into Ashton’s chest. Wait until I tell him about this tomorrow, Ashton thought rather maliciously. 

Stumbling down the hallway carrying an enormous 18 year old, Ashton couldn't have been happier when he finally put Calum down on his bed. And, being too tired to even change his clothes, Ashton just pulled the cover over both of them and tried to stay out of Calum's space.

"Ash." Ashton heard a feeble whisper for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

"Yeah Calum?"

"I love you Ash." He stated matter-of-factly. It was a normal thing to say; seeing as they were best friends and they did love each other, but it was only in a platonic way, so Ashton didn’t think much of it.

"I love you too Calum." He prays Calum is done talking because fuck, he just wanted to sleep already. Why did I let him convince me that clubbing would be fun?

"I always loved you," he continued. Ashton tried folding a pillow over his head to make the noise stop, but Calum continued anyway, "ever since we first talked.” Alright, Ashton thought, that was a bit strange. “And when we kissed--holy shit,” Calum laughed, “you were like, older and fucking blew my mind.” Ashton’s eyes widen but he didn’t say anything. Calum’s words were still slurred and drowsy, so he was probably even more drunk than earlier in the evening and that’s why he was seemingly spilling his guts. It made Ashton uneasy. Was this really what Calum thought of him? “And then,” he began again, “when we fucked I was sure of it.” Ashton’s heart nearly stopped. “Sittin’ there--when you left-- I was one hundred percent sold. Know it didn’t mean anything to you but practice for the real thing but, man I fucking love you.”

Ashton stayed very still until he heard Calum's breathing slow and his snores start.


End file.
